


Что прошло, то прошло (настоящее без прошлого ничего не значит)

by churchill



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Четыре раза, когда Отис и Мэйв не совпали, и один раз, когда застали друг друга вовремя.





	Что прошло, то прошло (настоящее без прошлого ничего не значит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the past is past (the present's nothing without it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464736) by [fandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd). 



> Название взято из песни "Love You So Bad" Эзры Фурмана.
> 
> ...Мне нет оправданий. Я посмотрела запоем весь первый сезон, оказалась одержима этими двумя, и в следующий момент оказалось, что уже я написала этот фик.  
> Спойлеры для всего первого сезона. Часть событий происходит в каноне, большая часть — спекуляции о будущем. На самом деле я не думаю, что случится именно так, но технически, пока не выйдет второй сезон и не отменит это, всё соответствует канону, и никто не может сказать мне, что я не права.
> 
>  **Бета перевода:** Лунита <3

1.

Отис был рад за Мэйв. На самом деле.

То, что до него наконец-то дошло, что он влюблён в неё, не означало, что у него есть право на отношения. Он прекрасно это понимал.

А Мэйв заслужила быть счастливой больше, чем кто-либо из его знакомых. Если Джексон сможет сделать её счастливой — почему бы и нет? Он был образцом совершенства, золотым мальчиком команды по плаванию, привлекательным и мускулистым, а теперь, как заметил Эрик, «проснулся» благодаря Отису. Что же, Отис был достаточно взрослым, чтобы радоваться за неё. За них.

Само собой, отстойно было смотреть, как они целуются на глазах у всех, но это была проблема Отиса, а не её. И конечно, его задело, что тот «великий» романтический жест сработал после того, как она _только что_ объявила, как сильно ненавидит подобные вещи, но Отис не мог винить её. Это действительно _было_ романтично. Если бы что-то подобное случилось с ним, то он, наверное, тоже потерял бы голову.

Возможно, стало бы легче, если бы Джексон не был настолько хорошим парнем, но он действительно был таким. От этого Отис чувствовал себя только хуже.

(— У тебя есть полное право расстраиваться, чувак, — сказал Эрик через пару дней после того, как Мэйв и Джексон начали официально встречаться. — Безответная любовь —отстой. Поверь мне, я знаю.

— Не думаю, что я вправе, — грустно ответил Отис.

— Быть расстроенным? Или позволить себе?

— И то и другое. Я не знаю. — Отис провёл рукой по лицу. — В любом случае, это я виноват. А она счастлива. У меня нет права расстраиваться.

Эрик обнял Отиса за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. 

— Да, это твоя ошибка, но у тебя всё ещё есть право испытывать чувства.

Больше он ничего не сказал. И хотя Отис был признателен Эрику за совет, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Эрик ошибается. Отис утратил право на свои чувства, вот и всё.)

И ещё. Возможно, ему было бы легче радоваться за них, если бы Мэйв почти не перестала общаться с ним в течение нескольких недель после того, как сошлась с Джексоном. По крайней мере, Отис понимал, в какой стадии их отношения. Он влюбился в неё, а она... что ж. Она видела в нём делового партнёра, ненадёжного друга. Ничего больше.

И это было хорошо. Он хотел двигаться дальше, он был в этом уверен. А пока ему стоит приложить все усилия, чтобы бы порадоваться за неё, даже если это причиняло боль.

2.

Видеть, как Отис и Ола целуются... ну, это было похоже на удар в живот.

Это было похоже на то, как она узнала, что он предал её доверие, рассказав Джексону «как её заполучить», или когда услышала, что её могут выгнать из школы. Хотя и не совсем то же самое.

Во всех остальных неприятностях в её жизни были виноваты другие. Люди всегда придурки, вселенная, как обычно, пытается её достать. Не её вина. Но здесь? Она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что это можно было предотвратить. Если бы только она раньше разобралась в своих чувствах. Если бы простила его...

Что ж. В её жизни и так было слишком много «если бы». Они бы ничего не изменили. И кто сказал, что он чувствует то же, что и она, или когда-либо _чувствовал_. Возможно, она всё поняла неправильно.

Но то, как он смотрел на неё, как они общались...

(Эти моменты — всегда были моменты, когда они оказывались вместе. Короткие вспышки «этот парень реально достает меня», «я не знала, что это _может быть_ так» и «как он может быть таким»? это проходило пунктиром через всю их дружбу, моменты, которые она списывала на случайности, а, получается, Отис действительно был хорошим другом.

А ещё была его искренняя улыбка, которая появлялась, когда он чувствовал себя с ней по-настоящему свободно, а не зацикливался на собственных мыслях и неловкости. Улыбка вызывала трепетание бабочек в её животе, как в каком-нибудь дешевом любовном романе. Или то, как он иногда смотрел на неё, и она чувствовала, что в этот раз её действительно _видят_ , а не просто смотрят на неё.

Или его речь в ночь бала. Она думала, что никогда не сможет это забыть: как безумно билось её сердце в ту ночь, как на краткий миг в груди вспыхнула надежда.

Или призовой кубок и письмо — письмо, которое заставило её почувствовать себя значимой, даже любимой. Письмо, из-за которого она бросилась к нему только чтобы увидеть, как он целует Олу...

Дело в том, что были моменты, когда она думала, _может быть и если это он, то у меня наконец-то случится что-то хорошее и никуда потом не денется)_.

Она поняла, что пялится на него, и отвернулась, чувствуя тошноту.

 _Всё равно_ , подумала она. _Всё хорошо. Так будет лучше._

Любовь всё разрушила. Было лучше, когда в её жизни он оставался только другом — они были хорошими друзьями.

Поэтому, возвращаясь домой, она закинула его свитер на чужую бельевую веревку, поиграла в карты с Эйми и поклялась себе, что полностью забыла об Отисе.

(И если ночью, перед тем, как лечь спать, она подобрала свитер и занесла его домой, то это никого не касалось, кроме неё самой — у неё был богатый опыт жизни в отрицании).

3.

Он запыхался, пока догонял её, и упёрся руками в колени, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Она явно старалась не смотреть ему в глаза, но он словно нацепил на себя шоры, чтобы не замечать этого.

— Что, — пропыхтел он, — директор Грофф имел в виду под словом «исключена»? Я думал, всё улажено. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, как тебя отстранили.

Она, наконец-то, встретилась с ним взглядом, выражение её лица было совершенно непроницаемым и очаровательно пугающим, как обычно.

— Он имел в виду, что меня исключили. Это всё. Не переживай из-за этого. У тебя не будет проблем.

Она поправила сумку и попыталась протиснуться мимо него, но он успел схватить её за руку. 

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я беспокоюсь о _себе_? Меня не это волнует, я переживаю за тебя! Это может разрушить твои шансы на хороший унив...

Она вырвала руку из его хватки. 

— Ничего страшного, окей? Директор мудак, и он никогда не разрешит мне остаться, ясно? Мне не стоило рассчитывать на это. Стипендия в хорошем универе всегда была несбыточной мечтой.

— Это не так. Ты самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, и если кто-то и заслуживает хорошего образования, так это ты. — Его тон не терпел возражений. — Мы можем что-то сделать? Петиция, протест, что угодно?

— Ты на самом деле думаешь, что кто-то мог бы так далеко зайти ради злобной сучки? — Её голос прозвучал тише и уязвимее, чем ей бы хотелось.

Он попытался поймать её взгляд. 

— Я бы мог.

Она закусила губу и отвернулась. 

— Да, конечно. Ты... ты хороший друг. Но тут ничего не поделать.

Он сжал руки, чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным. 

— Но... куда ты пойдешь? Ты не можешь бросить всё, ты умница...

Её губы на мгновение тронула улыбка, словно солнце выглянуло из-за облаков. 

— Вовсе нет. Забавно... твоя девушка перевелась сюда, я перевелась отсюда. Всё получилось. Как обмен учениками.

В горле образовался комок. 

— Мне так жаль, Мэйв. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Он так хотел донести до неё, как ему плохо, насколько сильно она нужна ему, как он ценит её и хочет, чтобы она осталась. Чтобы она была _счастлива_.

Она смотрела на него и словно увидела в его лице _что-то_ , что заставило её растаять. Она одарила его успокаивающей улыбкой (это _он_ должен был утешать _её_ , что с ним _не так_ , почему он ничего не может сделать правильно?) и толкнула его локтем.

— Перестань, это не твоя вина. Всё будет хорошо, серьёзно. Не беспокойся обо мне. Я смогу о себе позаботиться.

— Я знаю, но...

— Слушай, это не означает, что мы больше не увидимся. Мы же всё ещё друзья? Эта новая школа не так уж далеко.

— Надеюсь...

Она промолчала, ещё раз окинула его взглядом, задержавшись на его лице слишком долго.

Она обняла его внезапно, без предупреждения. Он почти забыл, как хорошо она ощущалась: острая, угловатая, но в то же время мягкая, подходящего роста, чтобы положить подбородок ему на плечо. Или как она пахла: сигаретами и фруктовым шампунем.

Объятие закончилось так же быстро, как и началось, и прежде чем он успел сказать хоть что-то из того, что хотел сказать — что она была ему небезразлична больше, чем она думала, что он чувствовал, как они ускользают друг от друга, и не хотел этого, что будет скучать по ней, будто кто-то вырезал какой-то жизненно важный орган из его тела — она уже была за дверью.

Она подняла руку и помахала ему на прощание.

— Пока, придурок.

Вот так она исчезла.

4.

К этому времени для Мэйв стало привычным добираться до дома Отиса.

К сожалению, сегодня, в этот _смехотворно важный_ день, всё пошло наперекосяк. Что, впрочем, было для неё обычным делом.

Она проспала, потом не было горячей воды. И, несмотря на спешку, она не могла решить, что надеть, как сделать прическу или макияж. А Синтия _обещала_ , что позволит Мэйв воспользоваться её машиной, но, очевидно, сестра Синтии вернулась в город, и машина была нужна ей. Поэтому Мэйв пришлось ехать на велосипеде.

Когда она приехала, полуденное солнце окрасило всё вокруг в мечтательный золотистый цвет, а деревья отбрасывали на землю длинные тени.

Она попыталась пригладить волосы, пока ждала возле двери, надеясь, что не слишком опоздала.

Однако сочувственный взгляд Джин, открывшей ей дверь, говорил об обратном.

— Прости, дорогая. Вы разминулись с ним где-то на час.

_Вот чёрт!_

Она почувствовала, как слёзы предательски подступают к глазам, и усилием воли заставила себя сдержаться. Однако ей не удалось скрыть своё разочарование или нарядный пакет с прощальным подарком, который она купила ему (она накопила свои собственные с трудом заработанные деньги, чтобы купить ему портативный проигрыватель для универа), и который безвольно болтался сбоку.

— О. — Она сглотнула. — Тогда ладно. Я просто...

— Почему бы тебе не зайти, дорогая? Что-нибудь перекусить.

— Ох, нет. Не буду вас задерживать, мне всё равно нужно идти.

Джин покачала головой, обняла Мэйв и, несмотря на протесты, завела её внутрь.

— Что тебе нужно, так это сесть и съесть тост с нутеллой. Мы тоже можем поговорить, если хочешь, хотя и не обязаны.

Мэйв вздохнула и покачала головой, улыбка тронула уголки её губ. _Эта чёртова семья_.

— Спасибо, Джин.

Некоторое время Мэйв просто сидела и молча ела. За последние два года Джин стала для неё кем-то вроде матери, а дом Милборнов стал одним из немногих мест, где она чувствовала себя в _безопасности_.

Но, конечно, ничто хорошее не может длиться вечно.

— Знаешь, ему было очень грустно, что он не дождался тебя. Он всё пытался оттянуть отъезд, надеясь, что ты успеешь.

Внезапно её тост перестал казаться вкусным.

— Я пыталась... то есть я действительно хотела...

Джин с нежностью покачала головой. 

— О, солнышко, я знаю, что мой сын тебе не безразличен. Это... ну, довольно очевидно.

Мэйв опустила голову, желая провалиться сквозь землю.

Она была в состоянии справиться с кучей вещей, но говорить о _чувствах_? Это было слишком даже для неё. И всё же она собралась с духом: Джин ни за что не позволит ей уйти от разговора.

— Конечно, он же мой друг.

— Да, конечно. — Она что-то напевала, и на мгновение Мэйв показалось, что пронесло. — Умный поймет с полуслова, дорогая. Ты можешь обмануть очень многих людей, но лгать самой себе? Это _сложнее_ , чем кажется.

Мэйв подавила стон.

Что она должна на это ответить? _Спасибо, но я вообще-то знаю, что люблю вашего сына уже больше года?_ Или, _на самом деле, я собиралась сегодня сказать ему, но опоздала, и это похоже на знак Вселенной, чтобы сдаться?_

Она не могла сказать этого. Одно дело признаться самой себе, но сказать это вслух было слишком тяжело.

— Спасибо за совет, Джин, — это всё, что она смогла выдавить. — Знаете что, я на самом деле не сильно голодна, я просто... Мне надо идти.

Она выскочила за дверь прежде, чем Джин смогла её остановить.

 _Я просто пошлю ему этот чёртов подарок_.

1.

Манчестерский университет был... намного больше, чем её предыдущий Универ.

Это единственное, о чём могла думать Мэйв, бродя по кампусу и разглядывая свою невероятно бесполезную карту.

Столкнется ли она с Отисом? Хотя в школе из 40 000 студентов вероятность того, что они встретятся, не договариваясь, казалась очень низкой.

Они _разговаривали_ в прошлом году; видеочат — удобная вещь, когда учишься в разных универах. Но между курсовыми, неполной занятостью и изучением личной жизни в университете, они не так часто были на связи, как стоило бы.

Это была одна из тех вещей, которые, как надеялась Мэйв, изменятся, когда она перевелась в тот же университет. Не то чтобы она так поступила только _из-за этого_ ; её образование было важнее, Манчестерский университет предложил ей лучшую стипендию. Но тем не менее, пойти на один факультет с Отисом первый раз за много лет будет довольно большим «продвижением» на интеллект-карте, если бы она действительно действовала, как предлагала Эйми.

К сожалению, чтобы составить расписание, нужно было уметь находить дорогу, и, как оказалось, на это она была совершенно неспособна.

Именно поэтому она так пристально смотрела на карту, что не видела, куда идёт. И конечно, поскольку её жизнь была космическим анекдотом, это _привело_ к тому, что она столкнулась с кем-то — кем-то высоким и долговязым, кто уронил все свои бумаги.

— Чёрт. _Чёрт_. Простите, позвольте мне... — она попыталась собрать бумаги, пока их не унесло ветром, но её остановил знакомый голос.

— Разве это не та часть, где ты спрашиваешь меня — риторически, если я правильно помню — не полный ли я идиот?

Она чуть не выронила листы, которые только что собрала. Она не смогла бы сдержать расплывающуюся на лице улыбку даже за все деньги мира. 

— Отис!

Он просиял улыбкой и выглядел при этом ещё симпатичнее и обаятельнее, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись на Рождественских каникулах. Его дурацкие лохматые волосы падали ему на глаза так же, как раньше, и это заставляло её чувствовать себя тошнотворно тёплой и размякшей внутри. Она порывисто обняла его, бумаги зашуршали между ними, когда она обхватила его за талию; его рост помешал ей закинуть руки ему на плечи, как раньше.

Он так же крепко обнял её в ответ, и на мгновение всё исчезло.

Но потом он отстранился, и реальность вернулась.

— Почему ты не сказала мне, что уже здесь? Я бы помог тебе освоиться!

Мэйв отвела взгляд. 

— Я хотела сначала устроиться.

Он мягко посмотрел на неё, с этим невысказанным _«я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе сама, но позволь мне позаботиться о тебе»_ , но очень заметным на его лице, как это было с тех пор, как им исполнилось шестнадцать. Она почувствовала, как вспыхнули её щеки.

— Что ж. Нам повезло, что мы столкнулись. Давай я угощу тебя кофе и помогу добраться до аудитории.

— Но я не знаю... что сказала бы твоя девушка? Бекки, кажется?

— Бет, вообще-то. И мы расстались с ней летом.

— Ох, очень плохо. — Чувства, которые она годами пыталась (безуспешно) подавить, трепетали в её груди. — Мы с Дэйвом тоже расстались.

— Неужели? — для постороннего, возможно, это прозвучало бы достаточно небрежно, но Мэйв-то знала его лучше. Её улыбка стала шире.

— Да. В конце семестра.

— Надо же. Похоже, мы оба одиноки. Много времени прошло, когда это было в последний раз.

— Да.

— Ну ты знаешь, это не имеет значения. Я уверен, что ты сразу сможешь найти другого парня. Это не означает, что тебе нужен парень, или ты хочешь его! Я просто хотел сказать, что ты отлично выглядишь. Не то, чтобы ты не была всегда такой! Я...

Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз так бессвязно бормотал.

Она усмехнулась — не хихикнула. Она не хихикала, и всякий, кто говорил иначе, был лжецом.

— Отис? 

Он судорожно сглотнул. 

— Да, Мэйв?

— Хочешь пойти со мной? На свидание?

— Я... Я _что_?

— Ты, Отис Милборн, хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

Он замер на мгновение, и она ощутила, как по спине пробежал холодок неуверенности.

— Ну? Ты в деле или нет, Милборн?

Наконец он отмер и на его лице появилась редкая для него широкая ухмылка. Неожиданно для неё, он наклонился и оставил на её щеке мягкий, целомудренный поцелуй.

— Я в деле!


End file.
